Coming Home
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: It has been nine years since Edge has competed in WWE, but ten years since he last competed in the Royal Rumble. After all this time, it feels good to be home. Edge/OC oneshot with some fluff.


**A/N: WELCOME BACK EDGE! My muses were absolutely going off on me to write this oneshot. I listened to 'Metalingus' and 'Coming Home' by Alter Bridge on repeat while writing this oneshot. I usually don't address superstars by their real name when writing because I feel weird about it since I don't know them like that, but for the sake of this story - I am addressing Edge by Adam. I hope you all enjoy this oneshot!**

**The face claim for Kelsey Copeland is JoAnna Garcia-Swisher with red hair.**

* * *

**COMING HOME**

* * *

**Kelsey**

Nine years. It has been nine years since I've been backstage at a WWE pay-per-view. The last time I was in attendance for a pay-per-view was for my retirement match in 2011. My contract expired on July 18, 2011, so I had my retirement match at Money In The Bank on July 17, 2011 against WWE Hall Of Famer - Beth Phoenix and then the next night on RAW, the day my contract expired, I gave a heartfelt goodbye speech to the WWE Universe. I haven't been seen on WWE television since then; minus the time I was attendance for his Hall Of Fame induction on March 31, 2012 and the camera zoomed in on me as he mentioned my name.

The he I am referring to is WWE Legend and Hall Of Famer - Adam 'Edge' Copeland.

We'd been together for a whole decade. That's crazy. I retired not too long after he did, so for the last nine years, I have been able to enjoy retirement with my significant other. I was able to move to Asheville, North Carolina with him and tie the knot. So now, I am now attending a WWE event as Edge's wife and not girlfriend. I am wearing this pass around my neck that says 'wife of talent.' It feels surreal.

I am wearing this pass around my neck because Adam is making his grand return to WWE. After seeing several specialists and meeting with WWE Doctors, it was determined that he could wrestle again. Whenever he got the clearance, it took a minute for him to process the news, but he enveloped me in the biggest hug he could muster. I felt myself losing oxygen, but I mean that in the best way possible. He had this sparkle and gleam in his emerald green eyes that I hadn't seen in some time.

He dabbed the waters with acting and he was really good at it, but wrestling was his first love. He loved wrestling more than me - I felt like - and I was alright with that.

I wasn't too familiar with the roster since it had been years since I showed my face at a WWE event. The only people I was familiar with was the McMahon clan, Nattie, Randy Orton, and Kelly Kelly (who was a surprise entrant in the women's Royal Rumble.)

I was in a locker room with Adam, watching as he prepared for tonight. He looked so overwhelmed with emotion, it was humbling to see. It made my heart full seeing him in his favorite element.

I didn't want to feel like I was bombarding him, so I thought about paying Kelly a visit. It would be nice to play catch up with her. I sat up from the leather couch I was sitting on and Adam shifted his gaze on me.

"Where are you going?" Adam inquired.

"I don't want to make you feel bombarded, so I was going to head out and let you get more prepared."

"You're not bombarding me," he assured. "But, if you want to roam around, then feel free to."

"I'm probably going to find Kelly and play catch up with her."

He nodded. "Okay. Have fun. I'll see you later."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I walked up to him and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. His six foot four frame towered over my five foot six frame. I either had to step on my tiptoes to kiss him or he had to bend down to kiss me. The black heeled booties I was wearing provided me a two inch height extension, but that still didn't help me out.

For the pay-per-view, I decided to wear a black ribbed turtle neck, high waist denim jeans, and black ankle heel booties. My red hair was down flowing in curls, a simple black smokey eye made my hazel eyes pop, and shimmering pink lip gloss made my lips look full.

I gave Adam a smile before exiting the locker room; he reciprocated with a smile of his own. That smile of his that always made me go weak in the knees - even a decade later.

**Adam**

I watched my wife leave the locker room. For the last decade, she has been the guiding light through all the trials and tribulations. From my forced retirement in 2011 to my Mom passing away in 2018, it was a rough decade. There were also special moments that balanced out the roughness. Kelsey and I finally got to settle down and tie the knot in 2016. That was definitely the highlight of the decade for me.

We started dating in 2010 after knowing each other for three years prior to that. We had exchanged pleasantries when she first started with the WWE in 2007, but she was on RAW and I was on Smackdown, so we didn't see each other that much unless there was a pay-per-view. She got drafted to Smackdown in 2008 and we became friends during that time frame. We both got drafted to RAW in 2010 and it was during that time frame that I felt some sort of attraction to her that I hadn't realized was there. She stayed on RAW for the remainder of 2010, but she then joined me on Smackdown in January 2011 to partake in a storyline with me that involved my onscreen ex-wife and one of my good friends in real life - Vickie Guerrero.

She and Kelly Kelly were my partners in a six-person mixed tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and retired wrestlers - Michelle McCool and Layla - who were known then as Lay-cool. We all made history that night because it was unprecedented that the World Heavyweight Championship was defended in a mixed tag team match on Smackdown.

Kelsey stuck with me on Smackdown until my forced retirement in 2011. I remembered there being a wwe dot com exclusive on the superstars wishing me the best of luck and I thanked them with a smile on my face, but when Kelsey and I embraced, I completely lost it. Sure, I had showed emotion when I was in the ring giving my goodbye speech, but the realization hit me like a ton of bricks when I saw Kelsey. She would be on the road doing what I loved doing the most and it made my heart ache.

She requested to be transferred to RAW in 2011, so she could finish out her contract by feuding with someone she admired - Beth Phoenix. She was drafted to RAW in 2011 and her and Beth had an intense feud that led to the career vs career match at Money In The Bank that year - which of course; Kelsey lost. It all worked out for the best; Kelsey finished out her contract and Beth gained momentum to challenge then Diva's champion - Kelly Kelly.

Here she was nine years later, watching me compete in Royal Rumble for the first time in a decade. The last Royal Rumble match I was in was the 2010 Royal Rumble. I had made my grand return from an Achilles injury. It has literally been a whole decade since I competed in the Royal Rumble match.

It meant a lot to me that she was here watching me do something that I have been so passionate about for so many years. Kelsey claims that I love wrestling more than her - but, in the end, she's the one I am stuck with for life, while wrestling is something that won't be there forever. I'm lucky to be stuck with someone so amazing for the rest of my life.

I sat down on one of the steel chairs, grabbed my knee pads and boots, and put them on over my brand new wrestling tights that I had made specifically.

**Kelsey**

I found Kelly backstage. She still looked so youthful, where as I looked to be experiencing some wrinkles. Adam told me that I was aging like fine wine, but we both know that it's him who ages like fine wine. I needed to drink whatever water he and Kelly were drinking, so I could look better with age like they seemed to be.

"Kelsey!" Kelly greeted, pulling me in for a hug. "It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Great! My modeling career is launching."

Of course she modeled. She was so gorgeous. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Kelly smiled. "How are things with you and Adam?"

"Fantastic. He's the reason why I'm here tonight... I want to watch him make his grand return."

Kelly put a hand over her heart. "That's so sweet. You and him have always been relationship goals."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'm also looking forward to seeing you as a surprise entrant in the women's Royal Rumble match."

"I appreciate that." Kelly furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. It was almost like she was contemplating. "Have you ever thought about accepting an offer and coming back in some sort of capacity, Kelsey?"

I sighed. "I have thought about it, but I think I'm okay staying retired."

"What do you mean?"

"When I retired nine years ago, my main focus was continuing my blossoming relationship with Adam. We hadn't even been together for a year when he retired the first time. It really bothered me that I was on the road doing what he was most passionate about. I wanted to be at home with him," I explained. "It was nice to stay out of the spotlight and live life off the road. The first day of my retirement, I woke up thinking I was going to be late to a live event, but I didn't have to be anywhere. It felt odd but freeing."

"I understand what you're telling me."

"I have gotten the wrestling bug a couple times and got the itch to get back inside the ring."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't think I have what it takes anymore; besides, it's Adam who has the desire to get inside the ring again."

"But, you just told me that you got the itch to get back inside the ring," Kelly pointed out to me.

I nodded. "I do, but there are other times where I'm content with life the way it is. If I am going to come back in some sort of capacity, I want to be completely devoted."

"That makes sense." I smiled in response. One of the producers came to get Kelly letting her know that her spot in the rumble was coming up. "It was good to see you again, Kelsey." She hugged me more time before walking away to the gorilla position.

I decided to go back to the locker room and see how Adam was progressing with his preparation.

**Adam**

I was mentally preparing myself when I heard the locker room door open. I turned my head to see Kelsey returning. She smiled to me as she entered the locker room, shutting the door behind her. "Did you manage to find Kelly?" I asked her.

"I did. I played catch up with her."

"That's good." There was an indifferent expression on her beautiful face. I couldn't comprehend what she could be thinking about. "Are you okay?"

Her face softened. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"I suppose," she sighed.

"Did something happen while you were roaming around?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's just surreal being at a WWE pay-per-view after nine years. I'm just not sure how to feel."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me, taking a seat on the steel chair and placing her on my lap. "I understand how you feel. I am so ecstatic, but at the same time, I am nervous and scared."

"It's understandable for you to feel the way you do because you're the one who's competing tonight; not me."

"Will you explain to me why you feel the way you feel?"

"I'm happy for you, I really am, but I am nervous about you getting back in the ring and something going wrong."

I could empathize with Kelsey. For the last decade we've been together, she saw the woes with my neck issues. "Kelsey, everything is going to be fine. I am sharing the ring with the safest wrestlers on the roster. I'll be out there with Randy, and AJ Styles - who you know has a reputation for being one of the best in the entire business. I won't have to eat a curb stomp from Seth Rollins." That last statement earned me a laugh from her.

"I'm just worrying myself for no reason; I know you'll be safe out there."

One of the producers knocked on the locker room door twice before opening it. "Adam, you're being summoned."

I nodded my head. I patted Kelsey gently on the butt, letting her know that I needed to get up. "I'll text you if I go to the gorilla position before I come back here." Kelsey nodded. I gave her a peck on her lips before exiting the locker room.

I went to find out what I was being summoned for.

**Kelsey**

The women's Royal Rumble match, RAW women's title match, and the Universal title match all happened, so it was now time for the men's Royal Rumble match. Adam still hadn't returned, so I assumed he was just going to remain backstage.

His ears must have been burning because he just texted me. _Hey, I'm remaining backstage. I'm going over last minute details with one of the producers._

_Okay. _I replied.

The closer time got to Adam returning, the more apprehensive I became. His talk with me earlier provided some assurance, but I still couldn't contain the butterflies in my stomach.

My phone dinged. It was Adam texting me again. _Can you please bring my ring jacket? I left it behind. Thank you! You're the best!_

_Absolutely. An Edge return won't be complete unless you have the long trench coat._

_*winky face emoji* You know it, baby!_

I responded to him with a laughing face emoji. I grabbed his long trench coat from one of the cubby holes it was hung up in and made my way to find Adam to hand him his trademark ring jacket. His entrance definitely wouldn't feel the same if he didn't have the long trench coat.

**Adam**

Kelsey approached me, my long trench coat cradled in her hands. "Here you go, sir." She handed me the ring jacket.

"You're a lifesaver."

"I don't know about all that..."

"...Babe, if I hadn't gone out there with my trench coat on, my entrance wouldn't have felt complete." I put on my trench coat and all of a sudden I felt completely ready to make my grand return to WWE. I handed her my phone so I wouldn't carry it out there.

She giggled. "Fair enough."

The countdown was on for the next entrant in the men's Royal Rumble match. 3... 2...1... _YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME! _

I showed my face to the WWE Universe and I couldn't contain my emotion as the crowd was welcoming me back with a thundering ovation. Hearing the roar gave me the fuel I needed to partake in the Royal Rumble. It was so surreal.

I entered the ring and took the participants in the ring to Spear City. I couldn't explain the feeling of being out here doing what I have always loved to do the most.

**Kelsey**

There were tears in my eyes the whole time Adam was out there. It was magical seeing him back in a WWE ring. The WWE Universe ate it up that he returned.

There is no denying that Adam has always had a special connection with the wrestling fans.

The way they reacted to him as soon as his entrance music blared was something special.

I felt completely assured by that point that he made the right decision. He belonged in a wrestling ring. It was more of his home than our actual home in Asheville. There was no point in arguing with that.

Adam had been eliminated from the Royal Rumble, but he had an incredible showing. I am so proud of him and what he accomplished tonight. It took a few minutes, but he appeared backstage, his handsome face and emerald green eyes glowing with happiness. I'm certain that smile was going to remain attached to his face the rest of the night.

**Adam**

As soon as I appeared backstage, I approached Kelsey and enveloped her in a tight hug. She was a big part of why tonight happened. She was constantly providing support and encouragement.

"I can't believe this is all really happening."

Kelsey smiled. "Believe it."

"This is all so overwhelming."

"I could see it all over your face when you made your entrance. It was humbling to see the emotion."

"I can see you got emotional too." I observed her beautiful face and her hazel eyes were gleaming with tears.

"Just knowing everything you've been through, you definitely deserved this. I am so happy for you, Adam."

"I can't thank you enough for being by my side."

"It was an honor."

I smiled down at her, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear. I placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "You're the best person I've ever known."

"Same here," she countered. "I have two words for you."

"What's that?"

"Welcome home." I couldn't help but smile. It felt wonderful to hear my wife say that to me. I leaned down and kissed her before pulling her in for another hug. It felt like I was back home, especially with the woman that was cradled between my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hoped you all enjoyed reading this oneshot.**


End file.
